Shapeshifters and Warlocks
by Garwins-Gloves
Summary: She could look like anything she wanted, but what she wanted most was to look good enough that her mate wanted her. Number Three in the stand-alone 'Warlocks' series
1. Ch 1 The Wolf

**Authors Note- I've been bit by the creative bug. I decided that as long as I'm writing, I might as well do another 'Warlocks' story. This time however, it's not just going to be about Reid. Tyler will get his moment to shine too. I haven't planned this story out, so I don't know how long it will be or even what direction it will take. Heck, I don't even know what my main character looks like yet. But that's the fun of writing. I hope all the readers will stick by me on this journey, because 'Warlocks' is rising again.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to The Covenant or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

The sky was dark, and none of the stars shone through the cloud cover. Lora twisted at the sound of a branch breaking. Her eyes flashed yellow through the dark. She inhaled deeply and relaxed when she only smelled vegetation and the surrounding wildlife. It had just been a doe, bedding down for the night. Lora moved quietly through the undergrowth, tracking her prey. She didn't need it, she wasn't hungry. But it had been a long time since she had been on the hunt and it felt good. Her body was pressed low to the ground, her breath escaping softly, hardly disturbing the area around her mouth. She saw the rabbit and her gaze locked. Her entire body tensed. The rabbit raised its head, its nose twitching. Lora, knowing it was going to bolt any second, didn't waste any time and launched herself forward. She caught the rabbit by the neck and bit down, severing the spinal cord. The salty, metallic taste of warm blood filled her mouth. Lora let the blood run down her throat. When it was no longer flowing freely, Lora dropped the rabbit. She could hear a weasel making its way over. She left her kill where it dropped. The weasel had a free meal tonight.

Lora made her way to just inside the tree line. Looking out, she saw she was near the Spencer Academy dorms. It was Friday night and most of the student body was at one party or another, so the parking lot was almost empty. A large black Hummer was parked haphazardly across four spots. Lora snorted derisively. The door to the dorms banged open, and Lora drew back into the shadows of the forest.

"Jesus Reid!" A boy with spiked brown hair exclaimed. "Your parking is worse than an old, blind, Amish, Asian woman who has never driven before."

The other boy, a blond with a black beanie over his shaggy hair, laughed. "Damn Tyler, your insults are getting more creative."

The two started walking towards the badly parked Hummer. The brunette, Tyler, chuckled. "They aren't insults it they're true."

Reid, the blond, slapped Tyler across the back. "Yet I'm still driving it."

Tyler grinned. "No you aren't. I made sure to grab my keys before you did."

Reid smirked. "Sure 'bout that Baby Boy?" Reid was spinning a set of keys around his finger.

Tyler's face fell. "How did y…"

Reid smirked again. Lora though she saw his eyes flare like the end of a cigarette, but it must have been a trick of the light.

Tyler's eyes narrowed and a sour look crossed his face. "You know Caleb doesn't like you doing that, yet you keep doing it. And to top it off, you do it to steal my keys."

Reid snickered. "Caleb needs to loosen up. And I didn't steal them, I borrowed without permission."

Tyler snorted as they reached the Hummer. "That's called stealing."

"It's all semantics Baby Boy" Reid replied, climbing into the driver's seat of the Hummer.

Tyler sighed and entered the passenger side. "That's a big word Reid" Tyler said as they slammed their doors.

Lora couldn't hear any more of the conversation, and the Hummer roared to life and squealed out of the parking lot. Lora stayed in her spot a few minutes more, making sure there was no one else coming. When she was satisfied she was in the clear, Lora burst through the tree line and to the side of the dorms. She trotted alongside the building until she came to the open window of her room. She jumped through and landed without a sound. Moving into her half bath, she shifted back into her human form and washed the blood off her face. Grabbing the terrycloth robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door, she slipped it on and moved over to the open window. She cast her eyes up to the waxing moon and smiled. She closed the window and pulled the shades. She moved back through her room and picked up her shower caddy. "I so need a shower."


	2. Ch 2 Breakfast

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant. I do own Lora and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Lora woke up the next morning feeling pleasantly sore. Muscles that had not been used in a long while felt stretched. Lora felt it was far better than a traditional workout. She made her way over to her half bath and sighed when she looked in the mirror. Her shoulder length light brown hair was wildly curly. "At least the red streaks didn't wash out this time." She grabbed a scrunchy sitting on the corner of her sink, not wanting to deal with the mess that was her hair. She put it up in a loose bun that she deemed good enough for brunch. Lora was feeling lazy, so she slid on her flip-flops, grabbed her keys, and left as she was, wearing her pink froggy boxer shorts and a pink sports bra under a white wife beater. Walking down the stairs to get to the dining hall, she bumped into the blond boy she had seen the night before.

Reid had just got in and was extremely tired. The party last night had been killer. He smirked, thinking about all the different girls he had made out with and felt up. Contrary to popularly held opinion, he did not sleep with any random girl that threw themselves at him. He was actually rather picky about the girls that got to ride the Reid Rail. Reid snorted at the name, funny yet accurate. He'd have to thank Pogue for coming up with that one. He had actually spent the night on a beer soaked futon. It was too small and he now had a kink in his neck. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, thinking about the cool sheets of his bed, and he bumped into someone on the stairwell.

"I'm sorry."

A soft voice caught Reid's attention and caused him to look up.

Lora caught herself so she didn't fall down the rest of the flight of stairs. The blond boy looked at her after she spoke.

"No, that was my fault" Reid apologized with a small smile, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Lora smiled back. "It's alright." Lora side-stepped and went around him to continue on her way to breakfast.

Reid spun around. "My name's Reid."

Lora grinned before turning around.

"Lora." Feeling the conversation was over, she turned around again and started back down the stairs.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" Reid asked, not wanting to leave her just yet.

Lora looked up to see that Reid was hanging over the railing looking at her. She smiled. "Yeah, I transferred from Lycée Notre Dame de la Merci."

Reid's eyes widened when her heard the name roll off of Lora's tongue. "Where is that? It doesn't sound like someplace around here."

Lora nodded. "It's in Montpellier." At Reid's blank look, she clarified. "In France." At that moment, Lora's stomach growled. She smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten yet."

Reid grinned. "It's alright. I've gotta be getting back to my room or my roommate is going to start worrying. I'll see you around Lora."

Lora gave him a small wave. "Bye Reid."

His head disappeared from over the railing and he continued up the stairs to his room.

Lora went down the stairs and made her way into the dining hall. She loaded her plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, and fruit. She was aware of how odd it probably looked that she carried a plate that wouldn't look out of place in front of a football player. She ignored the whispers of the girls who were only nibbling on pieces of toast. Lora sat down at an empty table in the corner of the dining hall, making sure the wall was to her back and she could see everything that was going on. She was just about to start eating when a girl with curly red hair walked up to the table.

"Are you gonna eat all that?" Lora was about to answer, but the girl spoke again. "You'll get fat." The girls standing behind the redhead tittered.

Lora looked at her levelly. "I'd rather be fat than rude."

The tittering girls stopped and looked at the redhead.

She huffed. "I'm not being rude. I'm doing you a favor. No one will like you if you're fat."

Lora raised an eyebrow. "I'm the only person that needs to like me." Dismissing the redhead, Lora picked up her fork and began eating.

The redhead put her hand on her hip and huffed again, this time in disbelief. "Of course you need other people to like you. If they don't, you'll wind up being a lonely old spinster with twenty cats."

Lora swallowed her food and spoke. "Good thing I like cats."

"So do I."

Lora looked up at the new voice and saw it was the brunette, Tyler, from last night. He set the plate he was carrying on the table.

"Hi Tyler," the redhead said, batting her eyelashes.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Get lost Kira, we don't want you over here, so why don't you run back to Aaron and he can fuck you in someone else's bedroom, again."

Kira's face flushed. She spun on her heel and flounced off and the other girls followed.

Lora snorted in amusement.

Tyler pulled out a chair and sat down. "Sorry 'bout her, she's a bitch."

Lora smiled. "Don't apologize for anyone else's actions, you aren't responsible for them."

Tyler smiled back. "I'm Tyler." He extended his hand.

"Lora," she shook his hand, then went back to eating.

"Where did you transfer from?"

Lora raised her eyebrows, surprised that he knew she was a transfer.

Tyler saw her expression and blushed lightly. "I don't recognize you, and I know everybody in my class, so I figured you were a transfer."

Lora grinned. "You're right. I transferred from Lycée Notre Dame de la Merci."

"In Montpellier?"

Once again Lora's eyebrows rose. "You know where it is?"

Tyler chuckled. "My parents and I would vacation in Montpellier every year when I was younger. I remember we toured the school once."

The conversation stopped while Tyler and Lora ate their food.

Lora finished first and stood up. "I've got to be going, but it was nice meeting you Tyler."

He swallowed his food quickly so he could speak. "Nice to meet you too Lora."

She picked up her plate and placed it on the kitchen window ledge as she passed by. The trip back to her dorm room was uneventful.


End file.
